


красивые куклы не плачут

by marshall_line



Category: C-Pop
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>цай, милая цай, у тебя ничего не болит?</p>
            </blockquote>





	красивые куклы не плачут

цай, цай, цай. рэйни повторяет её фамилию, заново вспоминая, кто же она такая. цай красивее джолин, цай — это всё ещё та самая илинь, никому неизвестная девчонка из конца девяностых. тайвань гордится ею, тайвань признал джолин цай звездой. а рэйни — она всего лишь рэйни, даже если её тоже зовут по-другому. 

цай, цай, цай, как твои дела?

цай, цай, цай, не надоело быть красивой куклой?

цай, милая цай, у тебя ничего не болит?

(а ты разве сама не кукла?)

и рэйни может только кивнуть. образ идеальной девочки с идеальным личиком ждёт любую, кто захочет побывать на сцене. джолин уже шестнадцать лет идеальная, рэйни — десять. хотя они давно не девочки и давно не идеальные. обеим уже за тридцать.

они и сейчас “прекрасные”, они и сейчас сияют и будто искусственные. особенно джолин со своей необъяснимой палитрой цветов. рэйни остаётся собой. нет, она пытается быть собой. но в итоге ей надо быть милой и хорошей, и немного наивной. 

людям нравится, так почему же не?

у джолин выходит новый альбом в ноябре, у неё — в декабре. и это замкнутый круг: они поют о том, что в своей жизни не испытывали, потому что никогда не могли. диски, клипы, концерты, телешоу, кино.

снова и снова и снова. работай до тех пор, пока не иссохнешь или не потеряешь интерес к происходящему. 

цай, цай, цай, мы же счастливы?

цай, цай, цай, нам это по-прежнему нужно?

цай, милая цай, слишком много красок, что скажешь?

(у тебя чёрный и немного синего)

(у тебя больше нет никаких оттенков, рэйни)

(и я ничего не скажу, я могу только петь)

цай, цай, цай.

рэйни целует тех, кого должна целовать по сюжету. джолин всё ещё поёт, что ей не нужен парень (1), не изменяя своим старым привычкам.

— вообще-то, — говорит цай, — люди называют это любовью.

(по-твоему любовь не может быть привычкой?)

(а когда последний раз ты кого-то любила?)

(когда последний раз целовала тех, кого действительно хотела?)

рэйни не даёт ответов. 

вся её жизнь — сюжет, вся её жизнь — привычка. и вспышки камер. раз вспышка, два вспышка, три — и у тебя что-то красиво плачет внутри. и даже слёзы просто наклеенные стразы на щеках.

у джолин была жарка зима, а рэйни когда-то встречала любовь. сейчас одна играет, другая делится надвое (2). и это, наверное, нормально. 

раз вспышка, два вспышка, три—

цай, цай, цай.

 

\\\

 

fund.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 — jolin tsai 大丈夫;  
> 2 — jolin tsai 熱冬;  
>  у рэйни есть альбом «meeting love»;  
> последние альбомы цай и рэйни называются: «play» и «a tale of two rainie» соответственно;


End file.
